Data storage media are commonly used for storage and retrieval of data, and come in many forms, such as magnetic tape, magnetic disks, optical tape, optical disks, holographic disks, cards or tape, and the like. Magnetic tape media remains an economical medium for storing large amounts of data. For example, magnetic tape cartridges, or large spools of magnetic tape are often used to back up large amounts of data for large computing centers. Magnetic tape cartridges also find application in the backup of data stored on smaller computers such as workstations, desktop or laptop computers.
Automated cartridge libraries provide access to vast amounts of electronic data by managing data storage cartridges, such as magnetic tape cartridges. Automated cartridge libraries exist in all sizes, ranging from small library systems that may provide access to twenty or fewer data storage cartridges, to larger library systems that may provide access to thousands of data storage cartridges. In a conventional automated cartridge library system, an automation unit, such as a robotic arm or other mechanism, selectively retrieves a data storage cartridge from a storage location and loads the retrieved data storage cartridge into a designated drive to access data stored by the data cartridge.
A conventional data storage cartridge may include tape with a magnetic recording layer wound on one or more reels or hubs. Examples of various magnetic tape cartridges include digital linear tape (DLT) cartridges, linear tape-open (LTO) cartridges, 9840 cartridges, 9940 cartridges and a wide variety of other cartridge types. Each of the various types of magnetic tape cartridges may conform to a different form factor. Moreover, many data storage tape cartridges, such as DLT cartridges, are designed for magnetic tape that includes a leader to allow the tape to be withdrawn from the cartridge to be read. The leader is attached to an end of the magnetic tape, and may be supported in notches adjacent the opening in the data storage cartridge when the cartridge is not in use. A drive can grasp the leader and pull the magnetic tape through the drive to read data from or write data to the tape. Magnetic tape cartridges are available from several manufacturers including Imation Corp. of Oakdale, Minn. and StorageTek of Louisville, Colo.
When a tape cartridge is not being read within a tape drive, mishandling of the cartridge is a major concern. For example, a user may drop the data storage cartridge during loading or unloading of the cartridge into a drive, possibly causing damage to the cartridge. In the case of an automated cartridge library, the robotic arm or other mechanism can drop the data storage cartridge between the storage location and the designated drive. In either case, the impact loads caused by dropping the data storage cartridge can cause the leader to detach from the notches or otherwise “pop-out” of the cartridge. When the leader “pops-out,” drives may have difficulty accessing the tape, possibly rendering the data storage cartridge unusable.